Azul Profundo
by Lirit Yazmin
Summary: Flash Fiction. Amy POV. Lemon en el Cap. 6
1. Chapter 1

¡Saludos!

Éste relato breve y el que le sigue van dedicados con todo cariño a mi querida Anny Mizuno por su cumpleaños.

Te soy sincera Anny, no estaban planeados, surgieron simple y espontáneamente porque mi Srita. Inspiración deseaba alegrarte el día ;)

* * *

_"Algún día tu amor dará un salto fuera de las páginas de los libros, y no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo, te lo aseguro."_

Aún horas después de haber culminado la reunión con sus amigas, las palabras que Mina le dirigiera, casi como una amenaza, seguían retando a su mente pragmática.

Mientras caminaba hacia la biblioteca, calculaba las probabilidades.  
Con más de 7,046 miles de millones de habitantes en el mundo, encontrar a su "alma gemela", suponiendo que creyera en eso, sería toda una proeza. Y si añadía a la ecuación el factor tiempo, del cual asignaba muy poco a la vida social, le complicaba todavía más la hazaña a Cupido.

¿Cómo sería el hombre de su vida?

Trató de imaginarlo, y al instante se rio de sí misma.

Ni siquiera tenía un "hombre de sus sueños" que le proporcionara una visión definida.

¿Un Albert Einstein moderno y veinteañero, quizá?

Tales ataques románticos no iban con ella, así que optó por reconfortarse adjudicándole la inusual línea de pensamiento a la convivencia con sus rubias amigas.

Una chica pasó a su lado, y le dio un flyer que anunciaba el concierto del grupo juvenil de moda ésa noche.

Observó la fotografía.

El castaño era apuesto, de mirada atrayente.

Si a esa apariencia le sumaba inteligencia, ambiciones académicas y de carrera, gusto por la literatura y las artes, podría negociar con Cupido, pensó, con una sonrisa.

Si tan sólo…


	2. Chapter 2

El despertar cada mañana a tu lado no ha adquirido el toque gris de la rutina.  
Al contemplarte durmiendo junto a mi, la felicidad inunda mi ser cada día, auténtica, espontánea, incontenible. Irradias tranquilidad, me transmites paz.

Es una sensación incomparable.

He leído cientos de definiciones, estudios, historias sobre el amor; me he emocionado con alguna escena romántica de novela, podría citar las frases que me provocaron suspiros, poemas de autores célebres… Eso sabía del amor hasta antes de que el tuyo arrasara con cualquier idea preconcebida.

Pero el saber no se compara ni remotamente con el sentirme amada por ti.

Ningún autor podría capturar en simples palabras la intensidad que se esconde tras cada roce casual de tus dedos, ni la pasión contenida en las miradas que sólo nosotros podemos descifrar.

Somos dos escépticos que con el tiempo terminaron perdidamente enamorados uno del otro. Inexplicable e inexorablemente a la vez.

Has sido el único desvío en mi rígido y meticuloso plan de vida.

También el más afortunado y alegre. Por eso, ahora estoy segura de que el unirme a ti fue el inicio de una sucesión de cambios que poco a poco fueron derribando obstáculos, desvaneciendo miedos, y que ése amor tan fuerte seguirá creciendo, inamovible.

El amor incondicional, la confianza ciega fueron por mucho tiempo para mí una utopía.

Jamás hubiese imaginado que se convertirían en una realidad a tu lado.

Hay tanta dicha en mi corazón, que con sólo mirarte late más deprisa.

Es una locura amarte así.

Pero no me atemoriza, pues enloquecer de amor por ti es la locura más sensata que pude cometer.

Abres los ojos, me sonríes dulcemente incluso antes de despertar del todo.

Soy inmensamente feliz.

Gracias a ti, hoy abrazo la otrora inconcebible idea de lo inmenso, de lo infinito.

Me besas, y no hay más razonamiento.

No es necesario.

Contigo, puedo lanzarme sin pensar hacia lo indefinido.

"_Buen día, Sra. Kou."_

Podría sonar muy formal tu saludo, sin embargo, sólo yo conozco el placer secreto que te provoca llamarme así._  
_

* * *

Anny, un abrazo a la distancia.

Y a quienes se pasen por aquí, muchas gracias.

:)


	3. Chapter 3

**AZUL PROFUNDO**

**CAPÍTULO III**

**TAIKI POV**

"_Sólo es una cita"_

Se repetía a sí mismo por enésima ocasión desde que saliera del departamento.

"No es que vayamos a intentar la fusión fría, ni nada parecido. Aunque, con su intelecto y el mío, tal vez no debería descartar la posibilidad."

El joven estaba nervioso, y eso le molestaba en demasía, pues eran escasas las situaciones que lo alteraban en ésa forma.

"_Fue la decisión apropiada"_

Desde que él y sus hermanos llegaran a la ciudad, debido a "Three Lights", había conocido más chicas de las que podía recordar. Y todas habían sido una sucesión de intrascendentes rostros sin nombre.  
Hasta que la encontró a ella.

Entonces, el azul de sus ojos inundó su mundo, y nada volvió a ser igual.

"_Hice la elección correcta"_

Sin importar el sinfín de bromas que hicieran sus hermanos respecto al obsequio que había elegido, él sabía que ella apreciaría más que nadie el detalle, que la alianza de su lógica e instinto no lo defraudarían, Pensaba, mientras a su mente acudía la imagen del libro de poesía que dejara en el asiento trasero del coche. Entre sus páginas había colocado una rosa seca como separador, señalando un poema en especial, para ella.

__

_"No hay marcha atrás. A partir de hoy, todo cambiará"_

Finalmente, unos cuantos pasos lo separaban de su puerta.  
Con seguridad, se plantó frente al umbral, y tocó el timbre.  
Su aplomo se mantuvo durante los instantes que tardó ella en abrir.  
Pues en cuanto se vio reflejado en sus ojos, y le sonrió, el mundo se cimbró a su alrededor, y lo único de lo que estuvo seguro, era que deseaba ser el motivo tras cada una de sus sonrisas.

_\- ¿Nos vamos?_

Preguntó Amy, dulce y encantadora, sin saber todo lo que provocaba en su interior con tan sólo una mirada. 

"_A_ _donde quieras, mientras sea juntos"_

Se sorprendió a sí mismo conteniendo ésas palabras, deseando poder decirlas en voz alta.

_\- Eres hermosa._

"Eres", no "Luces", pues su belleza no dependía de vestidos elegantes y maquillaje. Iba mucho más allá.

Era tan natural y fresca como una rosa al abrir sus pétalos.

_"Soy afortunado"_

Reconoció, mientras la tomaba del brazo.

Y se sintió feliz, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

"¿Podrá ser esto amor?"

Se cuestionó.

Mas, justo ahora, la respuesta no importaba.

Sólo ellos dos, y la historia que hoy comenzaban, juntos. 

* * *

¡Saludos!  
Gracias por leer.

Anny, my dear, abrazos por montones.


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola!  
He aquí otra entrega, espero la disfruten.  
Hago la aclaración que el poema incluido en éste capítulo pertenece al autor mencionado dentro del mismo. Y, no está de más mencionarlo, los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. La historia es de mi creación, con el simple fin de hacer feliz a Anny Mizuno y a quienes la lean.  
Habiendo dicho esto, las dejo con la lectura.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO IV**

El reloj marcaba la 1:15 am.  
Desde hacía más de dos horas le había enviado un mensaje de texto, informándole de su retraso por un imprevisto en la editorial.  
Sabía lo extenuantes que podían ser las jornadas de trabajo de su esposa en el hospital, por ello le pidió irse a la cama sin él.  
Y aún así, ahí estaba, recostada, con un libro sobre el regazo, sonriéndole con el candor de una rosa al recibir el rocío de la mañana.

_\- ¿Aún despierta? Es muy tarde, no debiste esperarme._

El tono de Taiki pretendía ser serio, aunque, en el fondo se sentía complacido de saber que esperaba su regreso.

\- _En realidad me distraje con la lectura y se me pasó el tiempo sin percatarme, lamento decepcionarte._

Ami trató de sonar seria también, pero su expresión juguetona la delató.

\- _Jamás lo haces. Y, cariño, tú no te "distraes" con la lectura, te entregas a ella. Tanto, que a veces estoy celoso de tus libros.  
_  
\- ¿_Y a ti no te pasa lo mismo? Eres un amante de la lectura también._

\- _Yo soy sólo tuyo. Si estás a mi lado, no hay páginas que puedan alejar mis ojos y mis manos de ti._

\- Sr. Kou, tiene usted alma de poeta.

\- Por ti, y para ti... ¿Qué estás leyendo, por cierto?

Tomó el libro de sus manos y leyó el título.

Entonces, una sonrisa enternecida iluminó su rostro, al reconocer la "Antología Poética de Mario Benedetti", el libro que él le regalara en su primera cita.

– _Debes haber memorizado ya cada poema, han pasado algunos años._

**_"No lo creo todavía,_**_**  
**_**_estás llegando a mi lado_**_**  
**_**_y la noche es un puñado_**_**  
**_**_de estrellas y de alegría"_**

Taiki se estremeció al escuchar la dulce voz de Ami citando aquellos versos para él.

**_"Palpo, gusto, escucho y veo_**_**  
**_**_tu rostro, tu paso largo,_**_**  
**_**_tus manos y sin embargo,_**_**  
**_**_todavía no lo creo."_**

Tras levantarse de la cama, avanzó hacia él, tomó su rostro entre las manos, acariciando, recorriendo, reconociendo sus facciones como por vez primera.  
Iba a continuar con la siguiente frase, mas los labios masculinos se lo impidieron, robándole un beso apasionado.

El silencio fue roto por Taiki, quien, mirándola a los ojos, con la intensidad de su amor reflejada en sus pupilas violetas y en el tono profundo de su voz, le murmuró al oído, después de tomar su mano y colocarla sobre su pecho, para que sintiera cómo es que alteraba los latidos de su corazón.

**_"Todavía_**_**  
**_**_dudo de esta buena suerte_**_**  
**_**_porque el cielo de tenerte_**_**  
**_**_me parece fantasía."_**

\- _Ahora, deja ése libro, y sé mi musa una vez más, hagamos poesía juntos. Que los besos sean versos que se derramen cual tinta entre mis dedos sobre la página en blanco de tu piel._

* * *

¡Buena noche!  
Gracias por pasar a leer.

Mi querida Anny, uno más para ti, con todo cariño.


	5. Chapter 5

"_No estás siendo razonable, Amy"_

Tras haber escuchado una y otra vez en distintas voces y tonos ésa frase, la cual, sólo creyó que tendría cabida en algún insólito universo paralelo en el que ella no fuese una muy cercana personificación del razonamiento, Amy llegó a la conclusión de que, tal vez, sólo tal vez, sus amistades estaban en lo cierto.

Se acomodó mejor en su asiento, y dio un sorbo al capuccino, aguardando por lo que su acompañante tuviera que decirle.

Pedirle consejo a Mina no era precisamente el acto más cuerdo.  
Pero, debía concederle a su rubia amiga el que, su experiencia en el tópico amoroso la privilegiaba sobre el resto del grupo.

Sin embargo, no pudo contener una exhalación producto del tedio al oírla repetir la molesta frase.

_\- No estás siendo razonable, Amy...  
_  
Hizo una breve pausa, para luego continuar con su característica efusividad, tomándola de las manos.

_\- ¡Y eso me fascina! ¡Creí que no llegaría el día, y me parecía tan triste! _

Más de uno de los clientes que se encontraban en aquél instante en la cafetería voltearon a verla, curiosos, tras su exclamación. Ella, acostumbrada a llamar la atención, prosiguió, sin darles importancia.

_\- Al menos una vez en la vida hay que arriesgarse por amor. La experiencia, los recuerdos, las emociones que eso te deja, son invaluables. No las encuentras en ningún aula o libro._

Únicamente Mina podía pasar de lo trivial a lo profundo en tres segundos con tanta soltura y sabiduría.  
Se miraron y sonrieron, en cariñosa complicidad.

\- _Pero, ¡atención! Una sola regla: El sexo seguro no está a discusión.  
_  
Amy enrojeció a un grado que hasta ése momento no consideró humanamente posible. Y sospechando que tras el consejo vendrían otras insinuaciones de ésa índole, se apresuró a aclarar las cosas.

\- _¡No, no... Te equivocas! Taiki y yo iremos de viaje juntos, sí. Pero eso no incluye el compartir habitación. Él no es del tipo de hombre que espera obtener "algo" de una situación así.  
_\- _Querida, debes saber, que tarde o temprano, ya sea por amor o por mero placer, todos los hombres querrán ése "algo". La diferencia radica en por qué y cómo pretenden conseguirlo. Y no me mires con gesto asustado, sólo digo la verdad._

\- _¿Y tú crees que Taiki...?_

No fue capaz de finalizar la pregunta, mas Aino adivinó el resto, sin necesidad de las palabras.

\- _¡Noooo, linda! A leguas se nota que él te ama. Dudo seriamente que intente presionarte. Parece uno de esos caballeros, si no es que extintos, en vías de desaparecer, tú tranquila. Disfruta.  
Que las locuras, si no se disfrutan al máximo, no tiene caso cometerlas. Y si él te pide más que un beso de buenas noches, recuerda que es tu decisión. Y si sientes el más mínimo titubeo, algo que te indique que no es lo que quieres, te despides en la puerta, y ya está. Lo entenderá, te lo aseguro. Creo que atrapaste al único Kou sensato.  
_  
Mina río ante su propia broma, y Amy no pudo evitar reír también.

Le enternecía el que se preocupara por ella, que la aconsejara, sin grandes sermones ni críticas, como sólo ella podía hacerlo. Sin avergonzarla ni juzgarla. Y en ése momento, se sintió inmensamente agradecida de contar con su amistad.

_\- ¿Sabes que te quiero, cierto?_

Le dijo, y se acercó a ella para abrazarla, intentando transmitirle la emoción que se acumulaba en su pecho.

\- _¡Claro que lo sé! ¿Cómo no ibas a quererme, si soy encantadora?_

\- _¡Hey, yo también quiero un abrazo!_

Taiki se hizo notar, pues, ocupadas como estaban, ninguna lo vio llegar.

De inmediato, Mina se puso de pie y avanzó hacia él, estrechándolo fuertemente entre sus brazos, aún sabiendo que la petición no iba dirigida a ella. En realidad, sólo pretendía aprovechar la oportunidad para decirle unas cuantas palabras.

\- _Escúchame, Kou, tienes un tesoro entre manos. Y más te vale que lo cuides, o te las verás conmigo._

Le advirtió en voz baja, con el tono más mortífero que poseía.  
Luego, se separó, y le sonrió candorosamente, lo cual a Taiki le resultó desconcertante, mas comenzaba a acostumbrarse a los arrebatos de Aino. Además, sólo hacía con el afán de proteger a su amiga, y por tal motivo, le devolvió la sonrisa.  
Si había algo que tenían en común, es que los dos harían cualquier cosa por Amy, por verla feliz.

\- _Bueno, par de tórtolos, yo los dejo solos. No quiero que me empalaguen con su miel._

Dicho esto, se despidió de Amy, prometiendo llamar después, y se marchó.

\- _¿Y bien, cuál es el veredicto? ¿Tengo su aprobación?_

Inquirió el recién llegado, tras saludar a su novia.

\- _Mina es feliz si yo lo soy. Así que, creo que sí, estás aprobado.  
_  
\- _No tiene de qué preocuparse. Pretendo hacerte feliz cada día que pases a mi lado, y no tengo intención de dejarte ir nunca._

* * *

__

_Anny, para ti, con cariño._

_Saludos a todas._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	6. Chapter 6

**AZUL PROFUNDO  
****CAPÍTULO 6**

_"Rompes mi rutina con la forma en que caminas, voy  
trazando mi vida, más que decidida estoy.  
Callas el silencio,  
con lo dulce de tus besos hoy."_

\- Valgur. Te voy alcanzando.

::::: _ ::::_::::

_\- Hay algo de lo que necesito hablarte._

Amy cerró su pesado libro de Diagnóstico médico con tanta fuerza, que las tazas de café sobre la mesa se tambalearon, terminando así con la tranquila y silenciosa tarde que habían pasado en su departamento, estudiando.  
Por su parte, al notar su tono y semblante serio, Taiki enarcó una ceja, y dejó de teclear su ensayo de Creación literaria.

_\- Te escucho._

\- Hace tiempo, Mina me dijo: "Aunque no todos los hombres son iguales, todos, tarde o temprano, querrán obtener lo mismo de ti"

\- ¿Y?

Al no estar completamente seguro del rumbo de la conversación, prefirió darle la pauta para que le brindara mayor información.

_\- Lo que omitió, y he averiguado por mí misma es que, llegaría el día en que yo también querría eso.  
_  
Taiki contempló por un prolongado instante el rostro de quien desde hacía casi dos años era su novia.  
Se esforzó en descifrar, tan pronto como fuese posible, la línea de pensamiento que la condujera a hacer declaraciones tan drásticas en lo referente a los límites de su relación.  
Amy no tomaría un tema como ése a la ligera. De hecho, ella no se tomaba nada a la ligera. Debía haber un motivo perfectamente razonable tras sus palabras.

Repasó mentalmente los últimos acontecimientos: Las vacaciones de verano estaban en puerta, por lo que, ella se iría a estudiar un diplomado a otra ciudad; él, por su parte, emprendería una gira de presentaciones por el extranjero con Three Lights, para luego dedicarse completamente a la grabación de su nuevo material discográfico, lo cual, lo mantendría ocupado durante más tiempo del planeado. Pasarían varios meses sin verse, dedicados por entero a sus pasiones particulares, pues ninguno tenía pensado tornarse el mundo del otro. Su amor era una escalera, no un ancla. Pero, ¿la distancia y el tiempo separados que se avecinaban influirían en su actuar?

_\- Deja de observarme como si fuera una ecuación que intentas resolver, ¿quieres? Casi puedo escuchar los engranajes de tu mente girar. No es necesario tanto análisis._

\- Bien, explícame.

\- ¿Ves dónde estamos?

\- Claro.

Se abstuvo de señalar lo que era obvio, y dio un sorbo a su café, no era partidario de argumentar "a ciegas".

_\- ¿Has pensado en que, aunque pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, lo hacemos aquí?... Y, antes de que me contradigas, el Campus, la biblioteca, mi departamento, el tuyo, los museos, no hacen diferencia, pues nos dedicamos principalmente a actividades académicas cuando compartimos tiempo a solas._

\- ¿Y qué hay de malo en ello?

Ante el cuestionamiento, Amy se quitó las gafas y lo miró, ceñuda.

Taiki tuvo la sensación de haberse metido en terreno peligroso sin saber muy bien cómo.

_\- ¿Qué somos tú y yo?_

Sí, definitivamente, había cruzado alguna línea invisible hacia la zona de desastre.  
Su expresión debió evidenciar su confusión, mas ella prosiguió sin inmutarse.

_\- Dime, ¿somos novios o compañeros de estudios?_

\- Somos novios, compañeros de estudios, amigos, confidentes, cómplices. Seremos lo que tú permitas. Si deseas algo distinto, es un buen momento para hacérmelo saber.

\- No tengo dudas respecto a lo que quiero de ti. De lo que tú esperas de mí, no puedo decir lo mismo.

\- ¿Y cuál es origen de tu incertidumbre?

Inquirió él, con una calma que comenzaba a cubrir sólo el exterior.

_\- Tengo la impresión de que me has encasillado en un papel insulso e inocuo, el cual encaja a la perfección con la imagen de estudiantes modelo y ejemplo a seguir con la que los demás nos han etiquetado. Sin embargo, a nivel personal, no lo encuentro satisfactorio._

\- ¿Y qué es lo que sugieres?

Ella se puso de pie, y él la imitó.  
Con sólo dar unos cuantos pasos se encontraron frente a frente.

Se miraron.

En inicio, con la incógnita reflejada en sus pupilas.

Segundo a segundo, ésa sensación se fue transformando.

La cercanía del otro era una invitación a sus instintos, siempre callados, mas no por eso menos ávidos.

Azul y violeta se sorprendieron por la intensidad que brillaba sin límite alguno. Como una chispa repentina entre los dos.

Fue como volverse a descubrir con una mirada.

Reencontrarse en ésa sonrisa alegre y plena que se regalaron mutuamente.

No hubo palabras, no hacía falta.

Lo que obtuvo por respuesta fue inesperado y maravilloso.

Un gesto cotidiano para muchos, en Amy, adquiría una magnitud sobrecogedora.

Nunca antes ella le había robado un beso. Ella no solía tomar la iniciativa.  
Su corazón y su cuerpo se estremecieron al comenzar a comprender el significado de lo que ocurría.

Correspondió a su beso, conmovido, emocionado, con una pasión que siempre tuvo la cautela de ocultar.  
Amy era tímida. Difícilmente le expresaría sus deseos con palabras tan abiertamente como ahora.

_\- Te quiero a ti._  
Declaró, al separar sus labios, sin romper el abrazo.

En ése instante, Taiki supo que nada volvería a ser igual entre los dos. Y lo que fuera que ella tuviera planeado, lo aceptaría. Si tratar de controlar hasta el último detalle, como el lugar, la fecha o hasta el color del edredón y las cortinas de la habitación, la hacía sentirse segura para dar ése paso junto a él, no pondría objeciones. Con gusto la complacería en todo, con tal de hacerla feliz.

_\- Te amo. Debes saber que, sin importar por cuanto tiempo estemos separados, eso no va a cambiar._

\- Y yo te amo también. Aunque no creo en las historias rosas de amor eterno, lo que siento por ti es auténtico, fuerte, constante.

\- ¿Pero?... Porque hay uno, ¿no es así?

\- Sólo deseo disfrutar lo que tenemos al máximo. Crear bellos recuerdos a tu lado. Te marcharás, y eso será lo único que tendré: Los recuerdos. Por eso he decidido que sean los mejores.

\- Estás dando por hecho que terminaremos. No estoy de acuerdo, y…

Ella tomó su rostro entre ambas manos, y lo silenció con otro beso.

_\- Sr. Kou, ¿prefiere usted discutir conmigo, o colaborar con mi plan de seducción cuidadosamente elaborado?_

\- Amy, cariño. No enciendas la llama si no estás dispuesta a apagarla. Te amo, te respeto, sin embargo, mi capacidad de auto control es como la de cualquier hombre enamorado.

\- Respuesta equivocada.

Le informó, sujetándolo con firmeza del cuello de la camisa, con la pasión reflejada en el profundo azul de su mirada, buscando en las de él la reacción que esperaba.

Y la encontró.

Con un suspiro simbolizando su rendición, Taiki se permitió, por vez primera, perderse entre los prometedores placeres de sus besos. Dejó que sus manos se ciñeran, abrasadoras, a su cintura. Que sus dedos ascendieran por su espalda en una lenta caricia, provocando con su roce sutil que ella se estremeciera, y que él anhelara como nunca antes, ser quien avivara en ella el fuego que aguardaba en su interior y consumirse ambos en su ardiente intensidad.  
El beso se tornó más demandante, más íntimo.

La necesidad de sentirse, de pertenecerse, los invadió a ambos hasta hacerlos temblar.

Cuando los femeninos dedos se escabulleron bajo su camisa, vagando traviesos, él acabó por abandonarse a sus deseos.

_\- Mizuno, me agrada tu plan. Tanto, que si no me detienes ahora, me quedaré a tu lado ésta y todas las noches para entregarte cuanto soy, y para ser contigo lo que jamás imaginé._

\- ¿Es una amenaza?

Privó a sus manos del contacto de su piel por un instante, para posar una sobre su corazón, y la otra, palma con palma con la de ella. Un gesto tan tierno y sincero, que Amy sintió que podría llorar de felicidad en ése preciso momento.

_\- Es una promesa._

\- Entonces, quédate, y contemplemos juntos el amanecer desde mi ventana.

Manteniendo los dedos entrelazados, con paso decidido y amor desbordado, lo guió a su habitación.  
Al cerrar la puerta tras ellos, Amy sintió su corazón palpitar a un ritmo desenfrenado.

Los nervios trataron de colarse, y los apaciguó con la certeza de que era esto lo que deseaba. Su razón y sus sentimientos coincidían en que era Taiki el indicado, y quería vivir con él la experiencia de entregarse, compartirse en cuerpo y alma a quien amaba.

No era el calor de la pasión únicamente lo que la motivaba.  
Sabía desde hace tiempo que era él a quien había esperado.  
Lo había elegido, no sólo con el corazón, aunque fuera éste quien tuviese el veredicto final.

_\- ¿Confías en mí?_

\- Plenamente.

\- Quiero hacerte feliz, complacerte. Si algo no te es placentero, sólo dímelo, y me detendré, ¿de acuerdo?

Amy asintió, con las mejillas arreboladas ante las implicaciones de sus palabras.

_\- Señorita Mizuno, ¿qué ha sucedido con su cuidadoso plan?  
_Comentó, ya que estaba tan callada. Su tono denotaba que jugaba, para hacerla sonreír y aligerar el ambiente.

_\- Justo ahora, está en la parte en la que dejo todo en tus manos._

\- Bien. Siendo así, ven aquí.

Le dijo, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

Ella se colocó ante él, y acarició una de sus mejillas. Taiki retuvo su mano y la jaló suavemente hasta quedar entre sus piernas, y la abrazó con ternura.  
Posó su cabeza sobre su pecho, lo que le permitió escuchar sus latidos acelerados.

_\- Te amo.  
_  
Declaró, devotamente, depositando un beso en el nacimiento de su escote.

Deslizó sus manos por sus piernas, y poco a poco, fue descubriendo el bello cuerpo de su amada, acariciándolo a la vez que con sus manos, algo temblorosas, la iba despojando del vestido.

Ella suspiró, impresionada de que con sólo el tacto de sus dedos lograra cortarle la respiración.

Cuando finalmente la prenda no fue obstáculo y estuvo casi desnuda entre sus brazos, el corazón le dio un vuelco al ser consciente de la pasión que irradiaban esos ojos que la hipnotizaban. Acarició su mejilla, y lo besó. Comenzaba a creer que sus besos eran adictivos, pues no se cansaba de ellos.  
Al sentir que le desabrochaba el sostén, se estremeció.

Al ver cómo éste yacía sobre la alfombra, se mordió el labio.

Él recorrió su espalda, sus costados, provocándole cosquillas, y su risa se fue apagando al notar sus atenciones centradas en sus senos.

El hábil roce de sus manos la hacía sentirse deliciosamente mareada.

Con enloquecedora lentitud, delineó sus redondas formas, hasta aprisionar sus puntas entre sus dedos.

Un gemido delator se escapó de los labios de Amy.

Aquello era nuevo.

Era intrigante.

Era glorioso.

Cuando sus labios sustituyeron a sus dedos, fue… Indescriptible.

No encontró palabras en su amplio vocabulario que expresaran el cúmulo de sensaciones que la embargaban.

Su boca fue avanzando, trazando un invisible camino por su hombro y cuello.

Hizo una pausa para acariciar su esbelta figura con la mirada.  
Ella intentó desviar la vista, sonrojada. Pero él se lo impidió, sujetándola del mentón.

_\- Eres hermosa, no lo dudes. Mis ojos jamás contemplaron paisaje más bello ni obra de arte comparable con tu desnudez._

Amy sonrió dulcemente, impregnándose de la seguridad que manifestaba ésa declaración.

_\- Pero, aún no estoy desnuda, y tú sigues vestido._

El soltó una espontánea y breve carcajada.

_\- Qué observación tan acertada, querida mía. ¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto?_

\- Esto.

Y, sin abrir los botones, le sacó la camisa de manga corta por sobre la cabeza. Tan rápido, que él señaló, divertido.

_\- Así que llevas prisa, eh._

Ésta vez, ella rió.

_\- ¿Tú no?_

\- Amor, creo que te he esperado toda mi vida, supongo que puedo aguantar un poco más.

La expresión en su mirada Taiki la conocía bien, era la misma que ponía cada vez que tenía ventaja sobre su adversario en el club de debate, o cuando era la única de la clase con la solución a un problema algebraico.

_\- ¿Quieres apostar?_

Lo retó, con tono arrogante y coqueto.

Con una audacia que lo tomó desprevenido, Amy acarició el torso masculino encajando ligeramente las uñas en la blanca piel. Enseguida, liberó la larga cabellera castaña de su amarre, y se dio gusto enredando sus dedos en ella como muchas otras veces anheló.

Él se supo perdido en el instante en que lo empujó al colchón, y colocándose sobre él, comenzó a cubrirlo de besos. Sus manos vagaron, y al toparse con la cinturilla de sus jeans, abrieron el botón y el zipper. Ágilmente, la ayudó a deshacerse de ellos.

_\- Tú ganas. Soy tuyo._

\- Lo sé, pero me agrada escucharlo.

Tenía ante él la magnífica visión de sus pechos. Sin poderse resistir, alzó sus manos para abarcarlos con ellas, provocándole un gemido de placer que elevó su excitación al máximo. La necesidad comenzaba a consumirlo.

_\- Me estás volviendo loco, ¿te das cuenta?_

Le dijo, con la voz enronquecida, elevando sus caderas para que pudiera sentir contra ella la parte de su cuerpo que confirmaba sus palabras.

_\- Me doy cuenta. Y me encanta._

La culminación era inminente.

Y Amy no iba a retroceder.

Por el contrario, daría el siguiente paso, y se dejaría guiar por él.

Con sumo cuidado, metió los dedos de ambas manos bajo el elástico de los bóxers y fue jalándolos hacia abajo. Nuevamente, él colaboró, facilitándole la tarea.

Entonces, observó fascinada y curiosa, deseosa de tocarlo.

Despacio, deslizó sus dedos por la suave y firme virilidad.

Él se cimbró bajo su tacto.

Ella se sintió poderosa y sensual.

Se aproximó para besarlo, y él correspondió con una ferocidad que la impactó.

Rodando sobre la cama, con los cuerpos entrelazados, Taiki invirtió la postura.

Sus largos cabellos se derramaron como una caricia ahí donde tocaran.

El roce de piel contra piel era enajenante.

Sus respiraciones, agitadas, evidenciaban su frenesí.

Sin poder contenerse más, Taiki rozó con la punta de los dedos la línea del bikini. La sintió estremecerse, y continuó, ésta vez introduciéndolos bajo el encaje, llevándose la prenda consigo al avanzar.

Al escucharla gemir de placer, profundizó en su exploración, como quien se adentra en terreno sagrado.

Por un instante él se quedó inmóvil, en silencio, rebasado por la magia que compartían.

Con todo el amor que le inspiraba, se colocó en posición, rozando levemente con su masculinidad la virginal intimidad de su amada.  
Ella arqueó la espalda, animándolo, excitándolo aún más, si era posible.

En respuesta, repitió la caricia, a sabiendas de que no era suficiente para ninguno de los dos. Deseaba estar seguro de que ella estaba lista.  
Pudo sentirlo.

La escuchó pronunciar su nombre, una y otra vez. Postergar el éxtasis de pertenecerse el uno al otro resultaba ya tortuoso para ambos.  
Obnubilado como estaba, apenas y pudo distinguir lo que ella decía.

_\- "El sexo seguro no está a discusión"._

Amy buscó bajo la almohada el preservativo que previsoramente guardara bajo la almohada, y se lo dio.

_\- Tienes razón, cariño. Sólo que, nosotros, haremos el amor.  
_  
Se separó un poco para colocárselo, y ella lo observó, fascinada.

Volvió a su lugar entre sus piernas, y presionó su erección contra su vientre, hurgando, descubriendo, hasta finalmente perderse dentro de su cuerpo.

Una oleada de salvajes sensaciones la arrastró con cada movimiento. La hizo gritar, temblar, vibrar, cada vez con mayor intensidad.

Abrazada a él, se maravilló ante la perfección de ésa entrega sin reservas, de la complicidad de estar conectado a otro ser con alma, mente y corazón.

Verdaderas lágrimas de felicidad humedecieron sus mejillas al alcanzar el clímax junto a él, quien la cubrió de besos, entre palabras de amor.

Abrazados, plenos y profundamente enamorados, el sueño los venció antes de poder contemplar el amanecer desde la ventana. 

* * *

My dear Anny, he aquí tu regalo -algo atrasado, sorry- de cumpleaños.

A quien se pase por aquí a leer, muchas gracias.

Sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos.

Si gustan, búsquenme en Ask o en Facebook.

¡Buena noche!


	7. Chapter 7

Aquella tarde, al terminar la última clase en la universidad, Amy se dirigió directamente al departamento. Tenía una decisión importante que tomar, y ni las asignaturas extra curriculares lograrían apartar ése pensamiento de su mente.

"Casémonos", había dicho Taiki, sin más, mientras se encontraban en la biblioteca seleccionando los libros para su próxima sesión de estudios.

¡Casarse!

Ni siquiera habían terminado la carrera, cursaban el último año. Y después de eso, diplomados, maestrías, doctorados… ¿Cómo es que el matrimonio encajaba en su plan de vida en ése contexto? No lo comprendía.

O tal vez sí, aunque se negaba a darle la razón.

No la tenía.

¿O sí?  
Tal confusión enmarañando sus ideas le resultaba desagradable.

Analítica como era, probó el tomar la decisión sistemáticamente.

¿Información disponible?  
Casi tres años de relación, gustos afines, intelectos compatibles, sana competencia académica, futuros prometedores, impulso hacia el desarrollo personal del otro, la estabilidad profesional y económica como meta individual, diferencias tolerables/negociables.

¿Alternativas?  
Aceptar o rechazar la propuesta.

¿Dificultades?  
De aceptar, se vería forzada a replantear sus objetivos y prioridades, cambiar su estilo de vida hasta ahora enfocado en la consecución de las metas planteadas, re organizar su agenda y compaginarla con la de él. Y, ciertamente, apenas y tenía tiempo para sus amistades.

¿Factibilidad?  
Si el matrimonio fuese un objetivo en común, ellos, hábiles y perfeccionistas, conseguirían una relación de ganar-ganar posiblemente perdurable y satisfactoria.

¿Consecuencias?  
Según las estadísticas, la duración promedio de los matrimonios en Japón es de 11 años, con una tasa de divorcios del 36%, y aumentando. Los datos no favorecían al soñado "Y vivieron felices por siempre", su propia familia era parte de ése porcentaje.

¿Qué pasaría si tras esos once años se divorciaban?

¿Taiki dedicaría libros y canciones a sus hijos, así como a ella pinturas su padre?

¿Estaría ella tan absorta en el trabajo y el éxito profesional que una pizarra con mensajes diarios sería el medio de comunicación preponderante con esos hijos?

En el trayecto, a penas y fue consciente de las personas que se cruzaban con ella. Le pareció escuchar algún "Hola" una que otra vez, y respondió distraídamente.

Decidir no solía ser tan complicado para ella. Bastaba con ver el lado práctico de cada situación.  
Pero, ¿acaso el amor lo tenía?

Lo primero que hizo en cuanto llegó a casa fue buscar un mensaje en el lugar de costumbre.  
Estuvo a punto de sentirse decepcionada cuando escucho ruido en la cocina. Su madre estaba en casa, y se alegró por eso, pues una perspectiva distinta sobre el asunto le sería útil.

Rápidamente, pasó a dejar sus cosas a su habitación y a ponerse algo más cómodo para después ir a su encuentro.

Al tenerla enfrente, cedió al impulso de abrazarla efusivamente.

Ella correspondió al gesto con una sonrisa, intuyendo que algo perturbaba a su querida Amy.

― ¡Estupendo, galletas!  
Exclamó al ver los ingredientes dispuestos sobre la mesa.

― Tus favoritas, con el ingrediente secreto de mamá: mucho cariño, que, seguramente, te hará sentir mejor.

― Discúlpame, por favor, ni siquiera te he saludado.  
Señaló apenada.

― Ése abrazo cuenta para mí, no te preocupes. Cuéntame, algo te inquieta, ¿no es así?

Mientras ella preparaba la masa, Amy tomó asiento, observando el hábil movimiento de sus manos como si fuese un mago a mitad de su mejor truco.

― Mamá… Cuando te casaste, ¿pensaste en algún momento que todo acabaría de ésa manera?

Se tomó un instante para responder, aunque no detuvo su labor.

― Linda, quien une su vida a la de la persona amada no piensa en el final. Disfrutas del presente como si no hubiese un mañana, a veces tan vertiginosamente, que te olvidas de proteger ésa llama. Tu padre y yo nos amábamos, de eso no hay duda. Que haya durado poco no significa que ése amor no fuese valioso. Cada historia es diferente, como cada ser y cada sentimiento que te inspira. Hay amores que llegan a ti para enseñarte, para darte algo más grande que ése amor mismo. Ése fue nuestro caso. Y no tiene por qué pasarte a ti, eres dueña de tu historia.

― Taiki me ha propuesto matrimonio.  
Soltó tras un suspiro, a la vez que le acercaba la bandeja en la que, una a una, fueron colocando las galletas. Luego, tomó un vaso de vidrio de la vitrina, y presionó la base sobre la masa para que ésta adquiriera la forma de una flor, lo cual, su madre le había enseñado desde niña.

― Amy…  
Y ésta vez, la seriedad se mezclaba con la ternura de su tono.

― Fui incapaz de responder, le di una excusa y prácticamente huí. Ahora me siento culpable.

― Cariño, ¿tienes miedo?

― Sí.

― ¿De qué?

― De que termine demasiado pronto y nos hagamos daño el uno al otro. En un principio, me justifiqué a mí misma con los estudios, nuestras carreras y ocupaciones, pero, en el fondo, debo admitir la verdad.

Después de colocar con cuidado la bandeja en el horno, su madre se quitó los guantes protectores, se puso frente a ella, y con ambas manos sobre sus hombros la miró con fijeza.

― Respóndeme esto: ¿Lo amas y te hace feliz?

― Sí.

― Ahora, imagina que mañana ya no podrás verlo ni hablar con él, que las que le dijiste fueron las últimas palabras que intercambiaron… ¿Cómo te hace sentir eso?

Amy cerró los ojos durante unos segundos.

― Triste.

― Entonces, depende de ti hacer algo para que eso no suceda. ¿Estás dispuesta?

― Sí.

― Muy bien, ahora, no pierdas tiempo. Llámalo, dile que venga, está cordialmente invitado a disfrutar de unas galletas recién horneadas y té, así podrán hablar.

― Pero, ¿y si éste no es el momento indicado?

― Si ambos lo quieren, harán que sea el indicado, con su cariño y dedicación. El amor no es una cadena. Con la persona correcta es una escalera que puede llevarte a lugares insospechados, te hace crecer.

― ¿Y si las cosas no salen como deseo?

― Eso no podrás averiguarlo sin intentarlo. Y creo, querida hija, que ése joven Kou vale el riesgo. Te ama sinceramente, puedo verlo en sus ojos cada que le sonríes, en cómo te observa con admiración. Tu felicidad está en tus manos, lucha por ella.

Dicho esto, depositó un amoroso beso en su frente, y la abrazó, brindándole la seguridad y confianza que sólo una madre puede dar en momentos cruciales.

― ¡Gracias, te quiero tanto, mamá!

Exclamó, con las lágrimas comenzando a brotar por la emoción.

― Nada de llanto, señorita, algo me dice que hoy tendremos una celebración en ésta casa, así que, sonríe.

* * *

¡Buena noche!  
Después de esto sólo puedo decir: Madre te extraño terriblemente...  
Y, Anny, abrazos con cariño.

Saludos a todas.

Gracias por leer.  
Sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos.


End file.
